Pomme d'Api
by tempsthe
Summary: When asked what makes his apple pies so delicious, Harry will smile and say it's all about the magic. Don't pay attention to the floating apple near your head. (Where the Master of Death ends up screwing up an already weird timeline with pies and tea and Shinigamis as guinea pigs).
1. Chapter 1

**When asked what makes his apple pies so delicious, Harry will smile and say it's all about the magic. It also helps to have a Shinigami guinea-pig to experiment on. Don't pay attention to the floating apple near your head.**

 **Aux Pommes**

| I can feel, the cycles in |

.

.

It's an odd vision; the universe that shudders.

It barely lasts a second, just enough for an earthquake of magnitude 4.56 on the Richter Scale somewhere in the middle of the equator, a tsunami in Asia and for an entire government to fall in Europe.

Whenever a new master of death is born, the earth shivers – Death is too preoccupied for a moment, throwing the world off its axes – the sun lingers a tad longer, the moon stays hidden for a minute.

Harry wakes up from a dream, a very bad one, every memory tainted with blood and war and death. But as he fully awakens, dark eyelashes fluttering, he realizes that he can't remember anything besides this.

There's a cloak draped around his shoulders, bound to him by blood.

In the middle of the forest, hidden away between trees, there's a stone on the ground.

As ruins surround him, his hands shake breaking the slender piece of wood.

.

.

When people ask; what makes Harry's apple pies so damn delicious, the boy answers with a smile that it's all about the magic. Most people will brush it aside, say that he has a special ingredient that he's not ready to share.

Then there are those who witness floating apples and when you see a floating apple well… No, it's just too improbable, so they pretend it never happened and continue to happily eat the pie and cookies and bread, all made with apples of course.

Ryuk cackles above his head, the sound truly disturbing. It's a good thing that none of his customers can see him – for one, he'd be out of business. The decaying face of a Shinigami would make one lose their appetite.

"Those donuts seem to be very popular, Harry." The Master of Death hums at the now empty basket. Apple donuts; the mixture consists of apple cubes simmered in a mix of honey and maple syrup, then added still warm to oatmeal, flour and baking powder. Deep fried from a few minutes and then covered with a blend of cinnamon and white sugar.

Harry was actually hopping for apple crumble, but the donuts are a pleasant surprise. And after the Shinigami who lives in his shop steals more than a dozen, the former wizard decides to sell them.

He settles for looking up at Ryuk. With the shop, still full of customers, Harry can't be seen talking to an empty patch of air. That and he's still pretending to be mad at the creature for finishing his batch of Cortland apples.

It's only later, when Harry waves at the last customer and has the key placed in the lock that he finally pays attention to the Shinigami – the creature hovers in mid-air, hand wrapped around yet another apple, his abnormal eyes a shade of yellow.

"You know, Light will find this place eventually." The Master of Death pauses, hands on the perfect and smooth glass. "It's only a matter of time till he figures out where I am during the day."

"If I wanted to have a philosophical discussion with a mass murderer, I'd just resurrect a Dark Lord and have a tea party with him." Ryuk chortles, releasing his hold on the apple and dropping it into his opened mouth.

For a second, both the occupants of the shop are just content with ignoring each other. Harry moves around the tables, pushing chairs under tables and wiping the usual crumbs. Ryuk hovers near the front, always close to Harry, but even closer to the kitchen door.

"But you won't stop him from coming in, will you?" The dark-haired boy blinks.

"I really don't care what you do, Ryuk." It should be said that the Master of Death is wrapped in a thick exterior of lethargic calm, that a boy with the intentions to rid the world of evil is not something he concerns himself with.

Life is not something he concerns himself with and Ryuk chuckles and chuckles, until there are no more apples in the shop.

.

.

"One of each flavour, a dozen donuts and also an apple crumble." Tuesdays are exceptionally slow, especially during the afternoon – Harry smiles at the man, not quite surprised, appreciative of the large order.

"I'm afraid I ran out of apple/sugar pies. I hope you don't mind waiting while it cooks." There's a twinkle in the man's eye and his face is full of good intentions. He reminds Harry of someone from a very long time ago.

"No, of course not – take all the time you need." Ryuk has that particularly disturbing grin on his face as the man takes one of the tables near the front. Harry whispers under his breath, the sound of the oven door closing.

"Here, on the house, while you wait." When the man smiles, Harry can see every wrinkle, every line. It makes the Master of Death blink, because it's only a cup of tea.

"Do you run this place all on your own?" Harry nods. "Ah, to be young again. I'm afraid my knees aren't quite what they used to be, and my back." And then the man laughs in that way that the Master of Death can't possibly understand.

It's a deep rumble, full of warmth and nostalgia. Harry Potter decides that this man can come into his shop any time and have tea and tell him about his life.

"Did you notice?" Ryuk stops, apple in hand, to look at the man's retreating back. Of course, neither he nor Harry are actually looking at the man, but at the top of his head; the numbers are red.

Ryuk eats the apple, his eyes on the dark-haired boy – this is an interesting development.

.

.

It's the third week of January when Light Yagami, seventeen, walks into the shop.

Harry already knows all about the boy and his alter ego Kira. Ryuk hovers over the cash register, yellow eyes amused and with an apple dangling from his fingers.

"So you're the one who's been feeding apples to Ryuk?" The Master of Death looks up, dark eyelashes fluttering and the hint of a smile on his lips.

"A Shinigami is an odd choice for a pet. Didn't you want a dog?" Kira and the Master of Death walk into a pie shop with a Shinigami, this is what happens.

"Dogs don't talk back." Both turn to look at Ryuk then, who is amused beyond words. He's even pushed aside his beloved apples to watch the scene.

"I suppose they don't." Light smiles then, well not exactly. But to anyone else it would look like a smile, to anyone who cannot see the mask crack around the edges, weary because of its use.

"I'll have tea." Harry nods, waving his hand.

.

.

Death likes to check up on his Master.

He/She/It wanders into the shop after closing time, wearing someone else's skin and sits at one of the table near the front. Harry looks up at the disguise, a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's a shame, really. There was a bus full of them today." Yes, it has been a particular busy day for Death.

For once, Ryuk isn't hovering above his head.

* * *

 **a/n: If anyone is interested in this very weird idea, let me know! I seem to have a passion for putting characters into shops and make them bake and I thought apples and Death Note and Harry and mix them all together you get this! I don't know exactly where I'm going with this fic, but if any of you would want to read more, I'm sure I could develop this better. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the tale of three brothers...**

 **Aux Pommes**

| And if all goes well, i'll do it again |

.

.

Harry does not remember very much, but he remembers a lot.

"You can't recall anything from your previous life?" Light Yagami, _Kira_ , decides to play twenty questions with the Master of Death.

"I remember standing at the top of Mount Vesuvius as Pompeii is buried under ash. I remember Nero playing the fiddle as the Roman empire burns. I remember whispering sweet words to men who are quick to withdraw their swords and I remember the boats that discover America on their way to India." Memories blur into his mind and Harry cannot remember exactly which are his and which belong to the ones who held the Hallows before him.

For an antagonizing minute, Harry Potter does not move. Ryuk, who floats between them, suddenly looks very curious and Light, who ponders, doesn't quite know how to react.

And then the world pauses around them, the Master of Death not quite conscious of what he is doing. The voices of the shop gradually fade until the patrons seem petrified in place, some with forks held in their hands, others with drops of tea threatening to fall on their clothes.

Light Yagami thinks he understands then, what it's like to truly be a God. His feet aren't quite rooted on the floor anymore and Ryuk lets out a disturbing laugh, the kind that chills him to the bone.

But just as fast as it stopped, the world picks up again; the shop becomes animated with chatter and movement and no one seems to notice the difference, that a moment ago they were petrified into a perfect painting of everyday life.

"Light, have some pie." Dark eyelashes flutter, wide green eyes staring back at the teen, a calm smile spread on his lips. Light can only nod, accepting the plate.

Over the cash register, Ryuk snorts and drops an apple into his mouth.

.

.

"Checkers?" The Master of Death currently wears an expression of childlike wonder, the kind that should not be worn by someone like him. January becomes February, days pass by quickly except for Tuesdays.

Tuesdays are slow.

"Yes, Checkers." The old smiles, holding the board in his hands. "We have time to spare, no?" Harry Potter doesn't quite know what to feel at that moment, an electric current spreading from his fingers and coursing through his body.

"I'll make tea." Ryuk watches carefully as the man lays the board on one of the front tables and the Master of Death mutters under his breath with a wave of his hand, assembling the perfect tray with tea and apple/oatmeal cookies.

The Death God yawns, disappearing towards the kitchen in search of apples.

.

.

"Dinner?" Ryuk teases Light that if he spends more time inside the shop, one day he won't be able to leave. But Harry always welcomes the teen with a calm smile and stuffs his mouth with pie – there are worst ways to die.

"Yes, I think my mother would like to meet you." The Master of Death blinks at the words, body completely still and for a moment, it looks like the other boy will say no. "I have been spending a lot of time here."

There is a pause, but this time the world doesn't stop.

"Okay." And then, thick eyelashes flutter. "What kind of pie would your family like?" Ryuk, who hovers sprawled on his back with his arms over his head grins, his teeth sharpened.

.

.

Dinner at the Yagami household is usually a quiet affair – but it's not every day they have a guest, especially not a friend of Raito's, who happens to own a bakery and who doesn't look quite older than the Yagami son.

"How old are you, Harry-san?" Light does expect his father to have questions. After all, a foreigner at their table isn't such a common occurrence and his father is the chief of police. The Master of Death blinks, his face blank for a second, and then he comes out of his head, back to the present with a smile on his face.

"I'm twenty-three, Yagami-San." The man nods, stern at the boy currently seated between his son and his daughter, and Sayu's head whips fast to send a smile at the one next to her.

"And you already own a shop? That's impressive and you bake?" Light actually has to laugh as Harry answers all of Sayu's questions with an uneasy smile. It seems the Master of Death can be made uncomfortable by a fifteen-year-old girl with too much energy.

.

.

"Are you really twenty-three?" He walks Harry back to the shop even if it is completely unnecessary.

"In this world, yes. At least my body is." Light really wants to ask what this cryptic answer can mean, wants to ask how many worlds are out there and what defines them. He wants to know it all, wants to have the ability to bend time and space to his will – he truly wants to know what it is to be a God and not someone who provides justice with a notebook.

"Harry?" Green eyes blink at him. "How does one become the Master of Death?" He expects a joke, a frown or just a blank stare and no words at all. Instead, the Master of Death smiles at him, soft and gentle.

"At least now I know what to get you for your birthday." And Light doesn't know if he should feel flattered or scared or exhilarated by the fact that this God somehow remembers something as trivial his birthday.

He doesn't ask the question again and Harry doesn't answer. Ryuk chuckles into the night, both the Master of Death and Kira ignoring him.

.

.

Tuesdays are slow – the old man doesn't show up that day. No, instead a boy with raven hair who shoulders the weight of the world onto his shoulders wonders into the shop, but that's where the resemblance stops.

Harry Potter never had a choice.

On the third week of February, L Lawliet walks into his shop.

"Watari is away on business." His thumb trails onto thin lips. Ryuk has pauses to watch the scene. Harry blinks at the curious man with the curious nature. "He said you usually have tea." He adds after a moment, voice flat.

"And Pie." Black eyes widen, a slow careful smile spreading on a childlike face. "Cheesecake apple pie then?" And with that, Harry waves towards the table near the front, to the man who suddenly looks much younger than he is.

"It's a good thing Light doesn't come on Tuesdays, ne?" Harry pretends not to hear Ryuk and mumbles under his breath as the tea seat bounces on the tray.

The Shinigami cackles and cackles, the sound carrying over the chatter inside the shop where only one person can hear.

.

.

Death wears the skin of a pretty brunette. Ryuk is nowhere to be seen.

"Should I be concerned that my Master seems at ease here, being entertained by these humans?" Fingers trail on Harry's cheek, cold and lifeless – just like a puppet.

"You know better than that." And the pretty brunette smiles, teeth white and perfect as a hand trails from his face, to his neck and then to his shoulder.

"Yes, I do. After all, Death is your gift." An ominous whisper, close to his ear. The Master of Death allows the creature to lull him into a trance, until the world disappears.

 _Death is my gift._

.

.

On February 28th, Light Yagami finds a book on his desk – a limited edition of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, with a bookmark placed in between page twenty-two and page twenty-three.

Ryuk's head tilts to the side.

* * *

 **a/n: This chapter was depressing as hell (sorry!). I'm so happy people like this story and this idea, I certainly didn't expect this much feedback and I hope everyone continues to review and favourite and follow this story. It's so nice to hear from all of you! Don't be shy, whatever you have to say makes me happy. I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, please leave a review and thank you for reading. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There are kings and there are soldiers, but sometimes, soldiers rebel.**

 **Pomme d'Api**

| dance, dance, who am I |

.

.

Somewhere in the universe, where there are riptides caused by time and space, the Master of Death shuffles on the newly conjured up throne and tilts his head to the side with just the right amount curiosity laced with a hint of boredom.

"Not that I mind the invitation…" And he doesn't, not really. It's not like he actually _has_ to be in the same plane of existence for the shop to function properly.

In front of him, the King of Death has a hand inside the burlap sack Harry carried with him, filled to the brim with apples (and they are red ones, luscious and fresh and they taste like sweet honey, perfect for an apple pie or a crumble). Even without eyes, the creature – which Harry dubs Grandpa the first time he meets him – sighs.

"Death has been…" And there, he has to actually think about his words (Death is fond of its Master, very much so, but the Shinigami King – not so much, he's mostly there for show and because Death, like any deity, is too lazy to change the hierarchy).

"Death has been complaining about the increase of work lately."

Ah, well that certainly explains why Death's visit had become sparse and by _complaining_ , the old man probably means that Death has been moody and insistent (but Death is never truly happy, either complaining that business is a bit slow because of those new science strides – a pacemaker, how ridiculous – or how business picked up – pesky dictators and their bloodlust).

"Well…" Harry starts out, not really concerned. "There is a Death Note loose in the human world." Harry supposes that Light's idea could be considered noble, but his standards are pretty low and no one asked him.

"Not anymore." Pretty eyes shine just like diamonds and the Master of Death's curiosity spikes up suddenly. "There is a second one now." Ryuk will be very pleased, more entertainment coming his way.

There is a pause, the Shinigami King picking up an apple, touching it like one would a prized jewel, rubs it on his spidery thin leg to make it shine just a tad more and, when finally satisfied with the appearance, gulps it down in a swift movement.

"If one Death Note makes Death mad, I can't imagine a second one." Ah, Harry nods.

"So, you want me to take care of the second notebook?" There's a slow nod – because once a Death Note makes it into the human world, Shinigamis can't do much about it.

But apparently, he can (Harry isn't human, but he isn't entirely inhuman either and the rules, well, they've always been a little bent when it comes to him, so why would it change now, why should this world make more sense than the previous one where eleven-year-olds are meant to fight dark lords and collect fragments of souls to destroy).

The first-time Harry finds himself in the Shinigami realm, there are creatures everywhere around him; the world is in ruins, tattered and bruised by time and souls – if you can call them that – aim around, sleeping and gambling (but there's Ryuk and Ryuk is something else entirely, bored and in desperate need of entertainment, unsatisfied with the way things are, and he latches onto Harry probably seeing a way to be rid of the boredom and Harry, under his mask of indifference, doesn't mind the company).

Deep and endless black holes stare back at him, already on the fourth apple (and Harry knows just what his 'grandfather' expects of him, but he'll never quite come out and say it) and finally, Harry shrugs his shoulders.

"I'll find the notebook; the second one." Finally, he stands up from the throne, his clothes not quite sticking to his skin anymore, floating like specks of dust and catching the sickly grey light and the Shinigami King looks quite content (kings have soldiers, soldiers to fight the wars while they remain up in their castles and wait).

But the King of Death forgets one crucial details – Harry said he'd find the second notebook, he never said what he would do with it – you should never trust the Master of Death (especially those who strike up friendships with bored Shinigamis who cling to them in search of entertainment).

.

.

"Harry." Ryuk gushes excitedly, popping up three inches away from his face before Light has even pushed the door of the shop. "Harry, you'll never guess what happened." Honestly, with Ryuk, you never know – but with Light's face (the last time the teen had looked so gloomy was when he had actual cameras in his bedroom) it's pretty obvious the Kira business went a little sour.

"How was your first day? Did you make a lot of friends?" Isn't that what concerned parents would ask their child when they come home from their first day of school? Light's teeth clench and Ryuk laughs to the point where he hiccups.

He hasn't reached for an apple yet, so this must be good.

"Oh, you'll never believed who tied first place in the entrance exams with Light." But that sentence comes out distorted and the Shinigami keeps choking on air.

Ah.

"He was there. He was there and he was baiting me." Harry pats Light's back with a calm expression on his face. "He tried to make a fool out of me, even gave me a fake name just to test me…"

"You need some pie, Light." And the teen nods robotically (that's Harry's answer for everything; pie and a cup of tea), still mumbling under his breath and gritting his teeth as he sits at his usual table near the front of the shop.

Ryuk and Harry exchange a look, the Shinigami sending a grin his way, all sharp teeth yellowed with time, before dipping in the air, wings carrying him in the back to look for red, luscious fruits.

.

.

"Hi." Rem - Rem is petrified.

Harry finds _her_ way too easily and that's just no fun.

She is blonde and perky and wears almost all black and there's the humongous creature that follows wherever she goes (apparently, Ryuk is not the only one seeking companionship, must be a trend or something).

"Oh, Hi." And she's a model, apparently famous, _charismatic_ and pretty. "Are you a fan?" He bobs his head and doesn't met the Shinigami's eyes, keeps them entirely focused on one Misa Amane.

"Let's make a deal, Misa. If you give me that notebook of yours, I'll take you to Kira." At first, the blonde's eyes widen and she takes a step back (they are in the middle of the street and this boy who doesn't look much older than her talks about such things with an unbelievable amount of calm and aloofness).

"Misa-Misa doesn't know what you're talking about…" Her eyes try to reach Rem's, but those distorted pupils are focused entirely on the dark haired teen, wary of his next move.

"I'm sure your friend can fill you in." He tilts his head to the side and offers a smile. "So, what do you say? Your notebook for Kira? Seems like a nice bargain and he's a such a handsome boy too, you'd like him very much."

There's a moment of hesitation and then a very, very slow nod.

"Misa always keeps the notebook on her…" She reaches for her purse and Harry pats her on the head, completely throwing her off once again.

"You're a good girl. Now, how about some pie?"

.

.

"What exactly did you do with the second notebook?" Harry simmers apples with raw brown sugar, nutmeg and a little cinnamon.

In the shop, that has been closed for about an hour, Light looks like he's one migraine away from throwing up – Harry doesn't offer pie this time, just some aspirin and green tea to calm the nerves – and Misa chatters on excitedly, Rem's distrustful eyes moving back and forth from Light, to Ryuk and then, occasionally, to him.

"Oh." Harry says, adding just a tad more sugar. "Let's just say I…" No, now it needs more cinnamon. "Well, I evened out the fields." And Ryuk stares and stares and stares until finally he throws his head back (probably wondering why he didn't think of it first).

Because anyone else would miss it. The old man comes by on Tuesdays like always and has tea and regales Harry with tales that the Master of Death couldn't possibly understand because they sound so _normal_. He leaves with the usual eleven boxes, all wrapped properly and beautifully, but –

There's one box that's a little too heavy.

And anyone else would miss it.

But not L.

* * *

 **a/n: Hi! I'm sorry for the long wait. It's just, I wasn't sure about a few things concerning this story (at first, I wanted to kill Misa off, but then I didn't because she always gets the short end of the stick) and well, I wondered what to do with the second notebook and I wanted Harry to have a scene with the Shinigami King (or the King of Death, whichever you prefer). So, this happened.**

 **Someone asked if Harry would regain his memories. My answer is, Harry does have his memories. He remembers everything about his previous life and everyone in it, it's just that he also has every memories from every Master of Death that ever existed before him; so to him, these memories are just that - memories. Like waking up from a bad dream.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for all your lovely feedback. I mean, it was pretty impressive the amount of love you all sent me. I read all your reviews and I appreciate all of them. Now, as for - you know - pairings; would you like some? I'm not sure myself. Honestly, this story is fine without any or maybe some unconventional one, like NearxHarry? Let me know. So, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, drop a review. Till next time ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is the truth?**

 **Pomme d'Api**

| close your eyes and hold em tight |

.

.

 _What is the truth?_

"Harry, why are you here?" That question comes from Misa as she balances teacups and empty plates skillfully with one hand and uses the other to wipe a table. "Is it because you support Kira?"

It's not that Harry looks for employees, it's just that the blonde somehow finds an apron that matches his, pulls her blonde hair into a ponytail and offers smiles to anyone who looks her way.

People just sort of assume she works here and it's not like it hurts his business to have a pretty, blonde model as a waitress (especially one he doesn't have to pay – but he does anyways, just because and lets her keep the tips because he doesn't need them).

"I'd like to know that too…" Light trails off, seated at his usual table, sipping on a freshly brewed cup of coffee. It's a lazy afternoon, with plenty of sun and people filtering in and out slowly.

Harry hums, his attention on Ryuk who hovers an apple above his head.

"Death isn't on anyone's side." The Shinigami answers, sounding almost wise. But the stupid grin comes back a second later as he stabs a finger in the apple's soft flesh. "The Master of Death, however…"

"It's not about sides." Harry finally says, watches as both Misa and Light stare at him like he's sharing secrets about the universe (maybe he is, maybe he isn't, _what is the truth_ ).

"What, then?" Misa bobs her head as she moves to drop the plates and cups in a dirty dishes tray. She sounds curious, happy and smitten (because Kira is God and Light is Kira, but Harry – no one really knows what to make of him).

"Um." The Master of Death taps a finger to his chin, thinking about ways to dumbed down the question (it's not that it's Misa, it's the fact that even Shinigamis haven't experienced it).

"There are an infinite number of timelines and each are created by choices and each choice results in different outcomes." He hopes the simplified version is enough. Light seems to follow, Ryuk seems interested and Misa blinks curiously, but nods her head anyways.

"So, in a few of them, those timelines, Light picks up the Death Note and becomes Kira and Misa gets the second notebook and makes the eye trade." The blonde model seems enamored with the idea.

"But, in all of them – you both die some way or another, never fully succeeding in making the world a better place." Ryuk's maniacal chuckle cuts through the sudden gloomy atmosphere. "Well, until now, at least."

He blinks slowly then, offering a smile to both of the young adults in his shop. Misa bites her bottom lip like she can't quite figure it out and even Light seems a tad put off (he is human; therefore, he will die and with him his dream of creating a new world).

"You should be glad, Light." Ryuk has never been one to read the mood. "Harry wants to see you succeed for some reason or another. You're very lucky." The Shinigami throws his head back with a boisterous laugh.

"So…" Misa starts out tentatively. "You'll help us, Harry?" The Master of Death smiles as a reply – he does not agree or disagree and it wouldn't matter. He's already made his decision.

"How?" Light wouldn't be himself without the inquiries and the disbelief. He can label himself a God, but he's very much human (a genius, but a human genius).

"If Dark Lords teach you anything worthwhile, it's that you can't change the world without a team." Harry is cryptic, but that comes with the title and the memories of every Master of Death before him, flooding his head.

"But Kira has followers." Misa says, pointing a finger at herself.

"Followers don't mean much." Light says, eyes widening in surprise like he's just realized what this is all about. "Fear and power are all very nice, but what Harry is saying is that you need resources, influence and people who you trust to act accordingly should you decide to delegate chores to them."

Ryuk's limbs mimic a question mark.

"You really are smart." Harry says, resisting the urge to shove a piece of pie down Light's throat and pat his head like a proud parent.

The Master of Death doesn't think Kira would appreciate that, especially with his eyes narrowed like that.

"But, who?" And the blonde asks curiously, her ponytail wavering in nonexistent wind (it moves whenever she does, pretty and childish and innocently deadly).

"Someone smart." Light starts out, his voice calm even if his features are tight. "Someone with an acute sense of justice, someone with the resources, someone with influence."

The eighteen-year-old swallows and Harry takes pity on the blonde who seems lost in trying to find someone who matches the description.

"Someone like L."

.

.

 _What is the truth?_

"Oh, you came." Harry says airily, fawning himself with one of his hand. The shop has been closed for forty-five minutes now, Light on his way home with a mix of awe and mortification on his face.

Misa trails after him, but not before promising Harry to pick up the three o'clock shift (that's when all the university students drop by to tap away on their laptops and have endless coffee refills) and placing a sweet kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I didn't have a choice." Even if the words are flat, Harry can see the tremor that shakes the man's frail body (it's many things; fear, anticipation, disbelief, but mostly curiosity). "You didn't respond to my other summons."

Ah.

"Those armed men you sent were awfully terrifying with their guns pointed at me." And they had been, barging into his shops while there were still customers present and Harry having to obliviate them. "But I prefer my wallpaper without holes and my pies bullet-less. I'm sure you understand."

And the worst part is that the detective nods, as if bullet flavoured pies would be the worst thing that could happen (not that Harry expects anything less from a quirky detective who hides his face behind a single letter).

"I was perplexed at first." The dark-haired man starts out, not moving to sit down. He remains slouched in his position, back arched and Harry thinks it should hurt.

"A notebook claiming to give people heart attacks appeared in your pie box… Anyone would be." Harry nods his head sagely, because he understands.

"However, because of the ongoing Kira investigation, well, the percentage of this being real and not a tasteless joke was just too high." Harry thinks it would be rude to comment that those percentages are not real (complete and utter bullshit).

"You don't need me to explain the Death Note to you." The Master of Death tilts his head to the side in a cute manner. "The rules are somewhat clear and, besides, you've already tested it out for yourself."

Harry already knows, of course, and not because of his powers, but because L and Light are very similar in many ways (smart, bored, hollow and curious, pen poised to paper, a moment of hesitation, horror at discovering what they have done).

"Kira has a Death Note." Harry nods. "This is how Kira kills." The green-eyed boy nods again. There's a thumb that ghosts over chapped lips. "Light Yagami is Kira." There's no hesitation, Harry nods his head for the third time.

 _What is the truth?_

"What are you?" Harry sends a cheeky smile towards the Great Detective L.

"That's not what you really want to ask, is it?" L blinks at him and Harry smiles indulgently, the same type he'd offer a child. "Go ahead, you can ask. I don't mind."

"It's not a secret that Light Yagami spends most of free time in this shop, in your company. You are aware that he is Kira and one would assume that you are on his side, on Kira's side. And yet, you have handed me a weapon similar to his, one that could kill him easily."

Harry blinks, slow and patient.

"Why?"

 _What is the truth?_

"Honestly?" The Master of Death smiles then, raising a dark eyebrow at the same time as if that's the most obvious answer and anyone could come up with it.

"I've been a little bored lately."

* * *

 **a/n: I honestly have no words to explain this chapter other than it's mostly been planned since the beginning. I find that L actually working with Light, with Kira, is just so... mind blowing that I had to try it. I honestly didn't think I'd make it this dark, but, inspiration, you know? As for pairings, well, I'm still deciding, but, if I had to choose one, it would probably Harry/Light. I also reworked the title a bit, but no worries, it's still the same story. Thank you all so much for your feedback, let me know what you thought - I really love it when you take the time to do it - I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Death is one lazy bitch and its Master is more than a little _fucked_. **

**Pomme d'Api**

| the sun is slowly rising |

.

.

"Are you proud, Harry?" Ryuk asks a sunny afternoon, mouth full of apple, glossy red skin stuck in between his sharp, abnormal teeth.

When Harry looks at them –

Misa; seated on a table, blond hair mirroring in the sun and feet dangling off the edge, too far to reach the floor, Light; hands in his lap and eyes darting back and forth as if waiting for someone to meet his gaze and L; crouched in his chair, fingers holding a fork that keeps digging in an almost endless amount of sugar pie –

Harry's memories are a bit fuzzy, a bit weird, a bit _fucked_ ; but it's there (a girl with a lot more hair than Misa's and a dark auburn and a boy with bright red hair, the colour of fire and him, in the center of it all, laughing and with textbooks scattered all over the floor in front of them).

"Proud?" Harry asks, baffled at the Shinigami's words. Ryuk turns curious eyes towards him, apple juice trickling down his corpse like jaw. "Should I? Feel proud…"

He's just handed a powerful weapon – two powerful weapons – to three very unstable people. One, who is driven by justice, the other, by boredom and megalomania and the last one by blind devotion and a need to belong.

Ryuk lets out a low chuckle while his hand disappears in the burlap sack that seems to contain an infinite number of fruits because it never seems to diminish.

"Won't Death be pissed off? That you changed the entire timeline?" Harry let's out a laugh at that, it's a slow one, the kind that builds up until it's only breathless giggles, as if the Master of Death hasn't heard something this funny in _years_.

"Most definitely." Harry says, when he finally regains his composure.

Three pairs of eyes have landed on him (Light, with his eyebrow raised, Misa, who wants to understand the joke and L, crouched slightly to the left to have a better look at him, fork hanging between his lips).

Death is one lazy bitch and the amount of paperwork Harry has just caused it will most definitely piss it off. Not that Harry cares; about whatever Death could do to him (he's already dead and meaningless threats are just that, especially not to him).

"Harry?" Misa says, blue eyes studying his movements and with a smile on her face. "What's so funny?" Clearly, the other two want to know also, but are too, well, a bit afraid to ask.

"Oh…" The Master of Death waves a hand in front of his face and smiles sweetly at the blonde. "Just giving Death a bit more work." He answers truthfully, knowing very well that no one could possibly understand just how ridiculous and childish Death can be.

They all blink at him at the same time – they can't understand.

"Do you need to lie down?" Misa is concerned and Harry would laugh if it weren't for the fact that she actually looks genuine when she says it.

"I'm fine, Misa. Would you like some more pie?"

She shakes her head because she has to watch her weight, but Harry makes a plate appear anyways because that's how he solves all of his problems and L doesn't waste anytime digging into the plate, even if it manifested out of thin air.

It looks like Light wants to comment or say something, anything really – but the bell of the shop chimes and whatever is on his mind can wait because Harry's attention is now on the new customer.

.

.

"Is Death a person?" Light asks, a few minutes after closing time. Chairs move magically around, placing themselves on tables. There's a cloth that washes counters without any help and Harry knows that Light is mildly impressed by the whole ordeal.

Harry bites his lip for a second, considering the question and then shakes his head.

Ryuk lets out a deep throttle, obviously fascinated by the exchange (his two-favourite people, trapped in a small, dimply lit shop, talking about concepts that would make most humans balk – it keeps the boredom at bay).

"It's an entity." Harry says, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. "It does like to wear the bodies of its victims, but it doesn't have one of its own."

Each body Death has worn flashes in front of Harry's face in that in that moment – he does possess the memory of every Master of Death before him – Roman emperors and kings and queens, peasants barely clothed and librarians, men of the peace and preachers, school boys and pretty girls.

Light raises an eyebrow; but, in his eyes, there is something appropriately appalled at the thought (Death wears dead bodies like one would a t-shirt, blue lips devoid of oxygen and eyes a molten yellow).

"And you are its Master…" It's not so much a question, but Harry can see the curiosity behind the melted brown chocolate eyes.

"If you are thinking of taking Harry's place, Light…" Ryuk starts out, quite pleased at interrupting the conversation. "That's impossible. Harry is the last one that will ever exist."

Is that what Light wants – to take Harry's place? Harry will never quite understand those men and women obsessed with power; the boy has a Death Note in his hand; a tool that most humans will never even know about and yet he's eager for more.

"I don't need to." Light shakes his head and he obviously wants to ask why Harry will be the last Master of Death, but he knows better than that.

"No…" Ryuk answers with a grin. "I suppose you don't." Light probably wouldn't know what to do with the sheer amount of power that the position brings, no, he's much better only having a weapon than becoming a weapon.

Besides, with Harry on his side, someone he can try – and fail – to manipulate to his whims, he doesn't need to bother himself with the rest; infinite timelines and countless possibilities.

Harry blinks at the scene; the Shinigami and the eighteen-year-old university boy having a staring contest, and then shrugs his shoulders and continues to will objects to move on their own and end up in their rightful place.

He's faintly aware of the change in the air, of the sudden chill that would make even supernatural creatures like Ryuk shiver, but it's only when the bell of his shop chimes that Harry looks up and tilts his head to the side.

A middle-aged woman, with heels that clack on the floor, makes her way inside the shop and promptly stops when she notices that they are people staring at her (Light, who obviously looks ticked off that someone didn't bother to read the 'Closed' sign in the window and Ryuk, who shudders and wants to disappear, but simply can't because someone is preventing it).

"Well…" The woman starts out, discolored eyes staring back at the Death God and the emperor of the New World. "Isn't this nice…"

Anyone else would only notice the amusement, but Harry has had enough practice to recognize the displeasure in the new arrival's voice. Blue lips seem stuck between a smile and a snarl and Ryuk moves away, finding refuge behind to cash register and closer to Harry).

Light raises an eyebrow impudently, not quite realizing what exactly is going on.

"So, these are your new friends?" And Harry smiles then as he nods his head. "Why don't we all have a lovely chat. It's always nice to meet my Master's friends, especially those who give me more work."

Light's face seems struck with the sudden realization (this is very, very dangerous and he should thread lightly because Death is childish and immoral and has no qualm in killing a pretty boy with a lovely face and delusions of grandeur).

And Harry –

Harry smiles.

"I'll make tea."

* * *

 **a/n : Hiya peeps! It's been a while. No, I am not dead and the rock I crawled under was not very comfortable, so I decided to come out from under it and write another chapter. I really like Death as a character and I thought, well, why not make Death and Light meet. Next chapter will be all about what they have to say each other, with L and Misa and some weird stuff that only my brain can come up with. I started school and work is, well, work, but I'll try to be as fast as I can. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and all the follows and favs, you guys rule the world. Please tell me what you thought, drop a review, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


End file.
